Kemana Kami Harus Pergi?
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Sosok unik Batara Nusantara sayangnya tidak dituliskan di kitab-kitab manapun. Hanya para dewa-dewi yang mengetahui sosoknya, dan segelintir orang seperti Semar dan tiga anaknya saja yang mengetahui siapa dia. "Jikalau mereka telah mengambil tempat kami, Pukulun. Lalu, kemana kami harus pergi?" AR. Personifikasi Indonesia.


**A/N**: Hanya ingin kembali ke fandom Screenplays dengan cara yang benar ^^ #plak. Maklumlah, dulu saya juga pernah menulis di sini, tapi saat itu saya sangat tersesat. Tapi, kembali lagi. Semoga sudah ada di jalan yang lurus #plak

**Cast: **Antagopa, Bagong, Bambang Permadi(Arjuna, Pandawa), Bratasena(Bima, Pandawa), Wayang Banakeling(Personifikasi Indonesia)

**Disclaimer**: Kebanyakan tokoh cerita saya ambil dari tokoh-tokoh pewayangan Jawa yang turut serta dalam Bharatayudha. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini menyangkut Hetalia juga atau tidak. Soalnya, saya juga memakai cerita personifikasi-personifikasian segala. Dan, setahu saya ide cerita tentang personifikasian negara itu kan miliknya Hidekaz Himaruya—walaupun Indonesia belum official. Tapi, jika saya salah memasukkan fandom, mohon beritahu saya.

**Warning**: AR. OC. OOC. Typo yang luput dari mata saya.

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Cerah sore hari itu, yang mana memberi kesempatan satu hari lagi kepada makhluk ciptaanNya untuk menikmati keindahan hari itu.

Berbantal lengan, pemuda tanggung rupawan menatap langit biru di atas sana. Telinganya mendengar dengan saksama kicauan burung-burung yang melompat-lompat dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon lain. Juga ia dengarkan suara angin semilir yang meniupi rumput, semak, dan dedaunan pohon sekeliling tanah tempat putra ketiga Pandu itu tengah menikmati rehatnya sejenak.

"_Angger _Raden Bagus[1]." Suara yang dikenal betul oleh Permadi[2], suara Bagong—bungsu Ki Lurah Semar.

Badannya pendek dan bulat—dan sedikit gempal—dengan matanya yang bulat besar, dan bentuk mulutnya lebar. Rambutnya kusut dikucir bundar di atas kepalanya yang besar dan terlihat tidak sesuai dengan badannya. Dialah salah satu abdi setia Pandu. Bagong menemani Bambang Permadi dan Bratasena[3] yang hari itu ingin berburu. Namun belum setengah perjalanan mereka menuju hutan bagian barat wilayah Hastinapura, Permadi turun dari keretanya dan berjalan masuk ke hutan yang di sisi kiri kanannya masih terdapat desa. Entah apa yang diinginkan Raden rupawan tersebut, Bagong tak mengerti.

"_Angger _Raden Bratasena menunggu Raden Bagus di sana," Bagong menunjuk tempat dia datang tadi. Tapi tak dinyana pemuda pendiam, putra kedua Pandu tersebut justru sudah berada di belakangnya. Permadi bangun dari tidurannya dan tersenyum mengejek Bagong.

"_Kangmas_ Bratasena dan aku tidak berencana pergi berburu." Dibantu Bratasena, Permadi berdiri dan mengambil panah Pasupatinya, berjalan menuju tenggara. Bagong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putra Pandu tersebut dan mau tak mau mengikuti mereka.

"Bosan aku di keraton terus-terusan, Paman." Sesekali Permadi berujar pada Bagong, karena jika dia berbicara pada Bratasena maka diamlah yang ia dapat. "Meskipun kelak bukan aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Rama Prabu, tapi tidaklah salah tindakanku ini untuk memperhatikan kondisi rakyat Hastinapura."

"Terutama sekali di wilayah pelosok-pelosok yang jauh jangkauannya dari keraton," lanjut Permadi. Bratasena mengangkat dahan yang menjadi penghalang jalan baginya, adiknya, dan Bagong dan menurunkannya lagi setelah mereka melewatinya. Menurunkan dengan pelan-pelan seakan dahan tersebut seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Elok betul perilaku Bratasena bertubuh paling besar diantara saudaranya yang lain ini. Ini karena dulu Samiaji pernah berkata padanya untuk mencintai dan menjaga sesama makhluk ciptaan Sang Khalik. "Hidup saling menjaga satu sama lain sangatlah indah dan menyenangkan." Itulah ujaran Samiaji.

Bagong, Bratasena, dan Permadi melalui tepian sungai, dimana ada beberapa gadis yang mencuci pakaiannya di sana. Mereka—para gadis—terpana melihat ketampanan Permadi, dan kekekaran Bratasena. Aura kuat nun hebat yang dipancarkan Bratasena terlihat jelas dari sinar matanya yang tajam.

Satu kilometer kiranya, mereka temuilah lapangan tempat anak-anak gembala membawa peliharaan mereka untuk merumput. Beberapa anak berlari menghampiri Bratasena dan Permadi, memberikan kesan untuk Bagong bahwa ini bukan kali pertama kedua Pandawa itu kemari.

"Kangmas. Kangmas." Seorang bocah—yang ditaksir Bagong berumur tujuh warsa—menarik bawah baju Permadi. Kulit anak itu berwarna kehitaman dengan wajah berbintik. Dia tak mengenakan baju, hanya celana khas anak keraton—celana pemberian Nakula saat terakhir para Pandawa berkunjung ke desa itu.

Bratasena mengangkat tubuh sang bocah dan dibopong ke bahunya yang besar. Bocah itu tertawa, sedang anak-anak lain menatap iri dan berteriak ingin diangkat sepertinya.

Seorang lagi pemuda yang sedari tadi memainkan suling dan terlihat dari tubuh dan raut wajahnya bahwa dialah yang paling tua di antara bocah lainnya, duduk dan bersujud pada Bratasena dan Permadi. Tapi, cepat Permadi mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu agar bangun dan tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal pada mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan yang Raden berikan beberapa pekan lalu. Kami sangat berterima kasih."

Desa tempat tinggal pemuda itu adalah desa yang hanya dihuni oleh para orang tua yang sudah beruban namun tidak memiliki keturunan. Sehingga ditakutkan jikalau para orang tua itu meninggal, tak ada lagi yang akan menjaga, merawat, dan meneruskan tampuk desa itu[4]. Bahkan, karena hanya dihuni oleh para orang tua yang renta dan beberapa bahkan tak sanggup memegang pacul, desa itu terlihat tidak makmur. Kala Pandu mendengar tentang keadaan desa itu, dia bersedih dan meminta kepada Sang Pencipta untuk mengampuni dosa mereka dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada mereka untuk mendapatkan momongan. Baru sekitar dua dasawarsa lalu, istri sang Demang dikaruniai putra, dan menjadi awal kebahagian desa tersebut karena para wanita bersuami satu persatu diberkahi keturunan di warsa-warsa berikutnya.

Diiringi bocah-bocah, Bratasena, Permadi, dan Bagong berjalan menuju desa. Tapi, tampak di alun-alun beberapa gadis terlihat berkumpul, mengerumuni sesuatu yang ada di sana. Rasa ingin tahu Permadi pun muncul. Bertanya ia pada pemuda gembala yang mengantar mereka, "Ada apakah gerangan mereka berkumpul seperti semut begitu, _Ngger_?"

"Sejak subuh tadi, ada seorang pemuda yang datang ke desa kami, Raden. Ia berkata bahwa dia datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata."

"Lalu, apakah sebabnya para gadis mengelilingi ia?" tanya Permadi lagi penasaran. Bagong menjawab asal, "Apakah _Angger_ Raden merasa cemburu?"

Delik kesal Permadi pada Bagong yang hanya terkekeh mendapati jawaban Permadi. Langkah kakinya cepat menuju kumpulan gadis itu. Menyadari ada Bambang Permadi yang berjalan ke arah mereka, para gadis itu menyingkir memberi jalan.

Dilihat Permadi seorang pemuda berwajah tak kalah rupawan sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Bahkan aura keindahan itu mampu membuat Permadi sendiri berdecak kagum dan membuatnya secara tiba-tiba menunduk hormat pada pemuda rupawan laksana dewa tersebut.

"Maafkan hamba karena hamba menghampiri _Pukulun_[5] yang terhormat dengan hati yang kurang nyaman. Mohon ampun hamba karena dengan kurang ajarnya sedikit cemburu pada _Pukulun_."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menahan Permadi yang memperlakukannya layaknya dewa. "Engkau salah, _Ngger_. Aku bukanlah dewa. Aku hanyalah orang biasa seperti _Angger_ Raden Bagus."

Mendengar ujaran pemuda itu, Permadi mendongak. Memang, cukup aneh jika seorang dewa namun hanya mengenakan baju batik berwarna hijau. Tapi, rupanya yang tampan dan nyaman dilihat itu membuat siapapun berpikir bahwa orang ini bukanlah orang biasa. Pastilah dia keturunan dewa atau paling tidak bangsawan.

"Maaf, tapi aku baru melihat _Kisanak_. Siapakah _Panjenengan_?"

"Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu, _Ngger_." Pemuda itu berdiri dan menunduk pada Permadi dan Bratasena, "Maafkan aku jikalau kehadiranku di sini membuat hati _Angger_ Raden Bagus sedikit risau. Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara yang baru tadi subuh sampai di sini. _Angger_ Raden bisa memanggilku Wayang."

"Wayang?" Bagong menatap wajah orang asing itu. Kemudian, dia tertawa. "Nama buatan yang sangat bagus, _Pukulun_."

Permadi masih heran. Pemuda ini mengaku bukanlah seorang dewa, tapi panggilan Bagong terdengar seperti orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah seorang yang sembarangan.

"Benar, Lana Bagong. Namaku Wayang Banakeling[6]." Masih dengan senyum penuh kerahasiaannya, Wayang menunduk pada Permadi. "Tentulah Raden Bagus rupawan di depanku ini bernama Bambang Permadi. Putra ketiga Raden Pandu."

Mutiara cokelat itu beralih ke belakang Permadi, pada Bratasena. Senyumnya masih tetap sama. "Dan kakaknya, Bratasena. Sudah besar engkau, _Ngger_."

Permadi bingung dan penasaran sekali. Ucapan Wayang terdengar seperti orang yang sudah sangat dewasa dan berumur puluhan tahun. Tapi dari rupanya, Permadi menilai orang ini masih seumuran seperti kakak sulungnya, Samiaji. Apakah Wayang Banakeling ini awet muda?

Ki Demang Antagopa, sang kepala desa[7], terlihat berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah mereka.

"Duh, Raden Bagus. Suatu kehormatan Raden Bagus Bratasena dan Bambang Permadi berkunjung ke desa kami."

"Seperti ini kali pertama kami kemari, Paman," ujar Permadi pelan dengan senyumnya.

Bratasena dan Permadi, bersama dengan Ki Demang Antagopa pergi mengunjungi salah seorang wanita hamil yang juga tengah meregang nyawa. Itulah hal yang membuat keduanya berkunjung kemari. Calon ibu tersebut ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua sebelum dia melahirkan anaknya dan kemudian mengakhiri hidupnya—karena umurnya yang semakin tua, menyebabkan banyak resiko kepada kelahiran pertama dan terakhirnya ini. Ingin dia meninggalkan seorang anak yang berupa bagus seperti Permadi kepada suaminya yang masih hidup supaya bisa menjadi teman bagi sang suami jikalau ia merindukan istrinya.

Bagong sengaja tinggal menemani Wayang Banakeling. Kepalanya menunduk pada sang pemuda, "Maafkan hamba jika kata-kata hamba terdengar tidak sopan dan kurang ajar, Pukulun. Tapi sungguh hamba penasaran, ada perihal apakah gerangan Yang Mulia Batara Nusantara sudi menjenguk kami di bawah sini."

Batara Nusantara adalah salah satu dewantara yang Maha Besar, yang tak pernah sekalipun turun ke bumi. Ia dikisahkan selalu terbang bersama garudanya mengelilingi bumantara, tak pernah ia turun walau hanya sekali. Sekalipun garudanya berhenti terbang, tentulah mereka singgah ke istana Jonggring Saloka yang ada di atas awan sana. Diceritakan bahwa dialah yang memegang nasib dunia wayang: perang, perdamaian, persekutuan, dialah yang mengaturnya atas wahyu langsung yang diberikan dari Sang Pencipta. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa Batara Nusantara ini memiliki kemampuan hebat yang bisa pergi ke masa lalu maupun ke masa yang akan datang. Cerita tentangnya menjadi legenda, dan selalu menjadi dongeng sebelum tidur untuk ibu-ibu kepada anak-anak agar mereka terus mengingat bahwa di dunia ini ada yang mengatur. Baik itu tindakan baik, maupun tindakan jahat, semuanya diatur oleh Sang Pencipta dan dewa-dewa. Dan semua tindakan itu akan mendapatkan timbal baliknya suatu saat nanti. Seperti melemparkan sebuah bola ke dinding, maka kita juga harus siap menerima konsekuensi bola itu berbalik arah terlempar pada kita.

"Kemarin _jeneng kita_ baru saja datang dari tempat jauh, _Ngger_. Tempat yang jauh dari tempat dan waktu saat ini. Kau bisa menyebutnya Majapahit, _Ngger_. Bukan wilayah Hastinapura, bukan juga dari kerajaan lain. Tapi, kerajaan yang lebih besar, yang jika semua wilayah yang ada di dunia perwayangan ini digabungkan, maka tidaklah cukup untuk menyamai luas dan besarnya kerajaan itu, _Ngger_."

Jikalau dewantara lain digambarkan sebagai orang yang bisa bersikap berlebihan, namun tak memiliki emosi. Batara Nusantara lain cerita. Konon Batara Nusantara ini seperti layaknya manusia. Sering emosi jikalau dilihat olehnya perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan oleh bangsa manusia dan raksasa pada sesama mereka—bahkan juga kepada makhluk lainnya seperti binatang dan tanaman—tanpa dia ingat bahwa semua itu tertulis di Kitabnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan saat dia ingin menghukum anak manusia itu, barulah dia ingat bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Sang Pencipta.

Namun layaknya dewa lain, Batara Nusantara ini pun senang melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya menakjubkan dan hebat. Dia tak segan-segan memberi hadiah kepada manusia yang elok hatinya, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang dewa yang pendiam, karena jikalau hatinya risau karena sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dunia di masa yang akan datang kelak, dia tak pernah mau mencurahkannya kepada yang lain. Dipendamnya sendiri, membuat sakit hatinya dan itu bisa menyebabkan manusia-manusia dengan mudahnya berbuat angkara di atas bumi—karena suasana hati seorang dewa sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan yang ada di muka bumi.

Sosok dewa yang begitu unik, namun sayangnya keberadaan Batara Nusantara ini tak pernah disebutkan di kitab manapun. Sosoknya seakan hanyalah legenda. Keberadaannya yang sesungguhnya hanyalah diketahui para dewa-dewi dan segelintir manusia yang memiliki kesaktian mandraguna nun misterius seperti contohnya Ki Lurah Semar, Gareng, Petruk, dan Bagong.

Sehingga, suatu bentuk keheranan yang diberikan Bagong kala dia mendengarkan curahan hati seorang Batara Nusantara.

"Kerajaan itu begitu besar, _Ngger_. Mereka menyatukan kerajaan lain yang letaknya jika saat ini adalah di luar dunia wayang. Disebutlah persatuan wilayah itu dengan namaku, _Ngger_. Nusantara.

"Diberi nama demikian karena saat Dyah Gitarja akan melahirkan putranya, untuk pertama kalinya aku turun ke bumi, _Ngger_. Mengiringi kelahiran seorang bayi yang kelak menjadi raja besar untuk negeri ini. Dan Hayam Wuruk begitu menghormatiku seperti dia menghormati ibunya. Begitu pula patihnya yang berbadan besar."

Dewa yang tengah menyamar menjadi Wayang Binakeling itu menuntun Bagong untuk mendekati sebuah pendapa yang tak jauh dari situ. Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu ringan—bahkan seperti tidak sedang menyentuh tanah. Selama berada dekat dengan Wayang, Bagong merasakan kesejukan dan kenyamanan yang tiada terkira.

"Apakah yang membuat _Pukulun_ risau?"

"Tempat dunia ini di masa depan, _Ngger_."

Bagong terdiam, tak mengerti ujaran sang Wayang.

"Maksud _Pukulun_, di saat kerajaan Majapahit berkuasa, itulah masa dunia ini hancur?" Bagong menampik kata-katanya sendiri di dalam hati. Tentu bukan itu yang membuat takut sang Batara.

"Sang Khalik masih merahasiakan keberadaan tentang dunia setelah masa Majapahit, Ngger. Tapi, aku masih bisa mengintip keluar sana. Wilayah yang semula adalah kerajaan Majapahit berubah menjadi sebuah negeri makmur nun indah. Namun sayangnya, peperangan dimana-mana padahal banyak yang bercuap tentang damai di segala penjuru tempat. Kekuasaan yang diktator, lalim, dan sekehendak sendiri. Negeri itu kaya, Ngger. Tapi, bisa kulihat banyak warganya yang kelaparan, mati dalam kemiskinan. Layaknya seekor ayam yang mati kelaparan di lumbung padi."

Bagong pun mau tak mau turut prihatin pada negeri di masa depan itu.

"Dan, ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat sedih, _Ngger_. Tentang keberadaan dunia wayang."

"Apakah masih ada tempat di negeri itu untuk kami, _Pukulun_?" tanya Bagong penuh harap. "Apakah kami menjadi salah satu tokoh sejarah di negeri itu dan memiliki tempat kami sendiri?"

"Segelintir orang memang telah menyiapkan tempat untuk ceritera dunia wayang ini, _Ngger_. Begitu khusus, begitu istimewa. Namun sayangnya, belum nama kalian tertulis sebagai tokoh bersejarah di tempat itu, wadah itu telah diisi oleh orang-orang yang tak kukenal, _Ngger_. Mereka berwajah pucat, rambut mereka berwarna. Wajah mereka semuanya rupawan, laksana Bambang Permadi membagi-bagikan ketampanannya pada mereka. Orang yang kukira adalah seorang _wadon_, ternyata adalah _lanang_ yang gagah. Tak pernah aku melihat manusia seunik mereka itu, _Ngger_."

Bagong terlihat sedih, "Jikalau mereka telah mengambil tempat kami, _Pukulun_. Lalu, kemana kami harus pergi?"

**.::END::.**

**Kamus Kata:**

[1] : Raden Bagus adalah sebuah panggilan yang biasa diucapkan oleh orang desa, abdi, atau orang pegunungan untuk menyebut salah seorang anggota istana yang masih anak-anak.

[2] : Sewaktu masih anak-anak, Arjuna memiliki nama Bambang Permadi—untuk yang tidak tahu.

[3] : Sedangkan Bima, saat anak-anak dia diberi nama Bratasena

[4] : Sebenarnya dalam dunia perwayangan, desa yang dihuni oleh para orang tua yang tak memiliki keturunan itu adalah negeri yang bernama Sindu yang letaknya berada di wilayah paling barat dunia wayang. Namun, di sini saya membuat desa itu berada dalam cakupan kerajaan Hastinapura—untuk kepentingan cerita.

[5] : (Jawa) Pukulun biasanya diucapkan kepada dewa atau seseorang yang besar. Pukulun artinya adalah Paduka.

[6] : Banakeling sebenarnya adalah nama negeri yang berada di sebelah barat dunia wayang.

[7] : Seperti yang kita tahu, Antagopa sebenarnya adalah kepala desa Widarakandang yang masih dalam kerajaan Mandura. Tetapi, karena ini adalah fiksi AR, saya membuatnya menjadi kepala desa tanpa nama ini.

**A/N**: Karena belakangan banyak yang membuat fiksi yang seperti ini, saya belajar membuat juga. Siapa tahu 'terkenal' juga #plak. Inti semuanya dari fiksi ini terletak di bagian akhir Batara Nusantara bercerita pada Bagong, dan pertanyaan terakhir Bagong. Negeri masa depan yang dimaksudkan oleh Batara Nusantara di sini adalah dunia lain yang saat ini sedang anda hadapi. Maaf jika tidak nyambung sama sekali dan membosankan.

Dan maaf juga jika ada kesalahan dan tidak sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Tapi tentulah dengan pikiran, manusia juga bisa mendekati kesempurnaan itu. Karena itu, jika reader berkenan, maukah memberikan kritik dan saran kepada saya?

Oh ya, ucapan thanks to author yang namanya **cumanakecil. **Karena beliau—kayak orangnya udah tua aja—saya menyadari kesalahan saya. Saya gak tahu namanya yang di luar fanfiction. Saya juga minta maaf kalau dulu saya pernah berlaku kasar kepadanya. Sungguh, saat itu saya adalah seorang newbie ababil bin alay banget. Keras kepala pula.

Pokoknya, seribu maaf dan terima kasih untukmu, **cumanakecil**-san—tiba-tiba nuansa melankolis #plak.


End file.
